


I Like You

by FoxyVixen29



Category: Over the Hedge (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Bisexuality, Blushing, Consensual, First Kiss, Flustered-ness, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Man, RJ likes drawing & Ozzie loves reading, References to raccoons and possums, Silence, Some Humor, Staring, Talking, Touching, between them, guys together, loving & affectionate, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyVixen29/pseuds/FoxyVixen29
Summary: This is an Au of mine, where they're human & Ozzie is a college professor and RJ is a student there
Relationships: Ozzie & Heather, RJ & Heather, RJ & Ozzie, RJ/Ozzie, Stella & Heather (mention of their friendship)
Kudos: 8





	I Like You

It was a nice day out, although this older man would rather be inside. He had to teach soon anyway. 

This man has white hair with gray in it (dyed, not natural) and dark blue eyes. He is also pale skinned. He's in his late 30s as well. 

Ozzie was sat down at his desk. He enjoyed the silence while it lasted. 

He's an english professor and taught college students, finding them easier to teach than highschoolers. 

Ozzie heard someone coming in. He eyed him for a second, then he looked at the time on his watch. It's already been an hour in. He hadn't noticed that he was thinking. 

Other college students started walking in. 

Ozzie was standing now. He starts teaching. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**An hour later - **

They all leave now. 

Ozzie sighed softly, in relief. He would get peace and quiet again. He sat down, grabbing his book that he was reading earlier. He turned to a page, starting to read quietly. 

He hears something and looked upwards. He saw the same guy from before, he was still there, sitting near a table. 

That male, who looks to be in his mid 20s, was staring at nothing in particular and was writing something on a paper at times it seems. Every few seconds. 

His appearance is unique, although still slightly normal (to Ozzie anyway). He has dark brown hair with blue eyes (that are brighter, lighter shaded than Ozzie's) and white skin. 

Ozzie had his stare on him for awhile. Then, he decided to talk to him. He walked over. 

"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked him. Not that he really minds, it was the end of the day now, almost sundown. 

This guy didn't even look at him to speak to this older male. 

"Not really. Is it bad that I wanna stay a little bit longer?" 

Ozzie shaked his head. "Oh, no. I don't mind. Stay as long as you like." he said to him, being his friendly and understanding self. He stares down and notices that this other male was actually not writing but drawing instead. He watched as a raccoon was sketched on there. "You like raccoons?" 

That guy finally gazed at him, with a slight smile. "I love them." 

Ozzie laughed kind-heartedly. "I'm more into possums." 

It got a laugh out of this younger male. "Really? That's cool, I guess. You do your thing, Mr.." 

"Since we're acquainted, just call me 'Ozzie'.." 

"Nice, name's RJ, by the way." 

Ozzie takes it in, as he remembered something. 

_ Ozzie was heading to his room, when he noticed that Heather's door was slightly cracked. He was looking in, not fully trying to invade her privacy, but he had to be sure of something.  _

_ He saw that she had headphones on, listening to music as she's texting on her phone. He tapped on her shoulder to get his daughter's attention.  _

_ Heather moved her headphones down to rest on her neck. She listened to what her father had to say.  _

_ "Heather, you're supposed to be studying and writing your essay.."  _

_ "Dad, I know, let me just text a friend and tell him that I'II talk later."  _

_ "Fine." Ozzie's eyebrow raised slightly, when he realized that Heather said 'him'. "Who's that? I thought you were texting Stella, not a guy.."  _

_ "Don't be dramatic, he's just a friend and if you really wanna know, his name is RJ." Heather said  _

"I've heard of you. You are my daughter's friend, right?" Ozzie said, asking to be sure. 

RJ thought about it. "So you're Heather's dad?" 

Ozzie nodded at that. 

"I should've known, Heather has told me a lot about you." RJ said 

Ozzie was blushing slightly now. "She did..?" 

RJ nods his head. "You seem alright, let's maybe hang out together, Oz." 

Ozzie smiled, actually liking this nickname that RJ gave to him. He was nodding at that, what was said, with another smile. "Sure, I would like to do that with you." 

RJ also had a smile. After that, he leaves and walks out of there. 

Ozzie was watching him, until RJ was gone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two weeks later - **

They have been hanging out lately and gotten closer. Heather thought that it was strange, although she didn't mind this much. Ozzie and RJ seemed to like to be around each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the end of the day again. 

Ozzie was leaned back in a chair. He was deep in his thoughts again, as he is staring at the ceiling. 

He was hearing something. It was a noise similar to footsteps. He was getting afraid and wished that RJ was there with him. He felt like he was reasonably scared. Being alone and by himself. Even if it wasn't dark out yet. 

Ozzie gets off there and looked around. Then, he felt something touch his back. It feels like a claw, in his mind. When it was only a finger. 

He yelled out, as he almost screamed. He got startled. He fainted, falling down onto the ground. It was hard and cold on there. He closed his eyes. Although, playing dead. Like a possum would. 

After awhile (which was only a minute), he reopened those blue eyes. 

Ozzie heard laughing and glanced over. 

It was just RJ. 

RJ calmed down. Other than finding it slightly hilarious, he was a little bit worried and concerned as well. Not knowing that Ozzie gets frightened a lot. Maybe he should've asked Heather about it? 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you so much." 

Ozzie got off the ground. He breathed silently, his heart also calming down. "I-It's alright." He leans against the desk. 

RJ was thinking, then he snapped out of it. He has liked Ozzie for awhile now, he wondered if the other male felt the same way or not. He didn't know how to confess his feelings, he had never been in love before. Until recently. 

"Ozzie.." His voice was quiet. 

"What is it?" Ozzie gazed at him. He was confused on how RJ acted flustered now. 

RJ had his stare on him again. He decided to show Ozzie how he feels, instead of trying to tell him. 

He walked over, getting close to Ozzie. 

"RJ, what are you..?" 

Before Ozzie got to finish what he was saying, he got interrupted as RJ did something. 

RJ leaned in and kissed him. He loved how soft Ozzie's lips are. He holds him closer, as he wrapped his arms around Ozzie. 

Ozzie was shocked, but he's staying where he was. He was staring into RJ's icy blue eyes, as he noticed the other male doing the same thing. 

RJ stared at him, deeply, in Ozzie's dark blue eyes. He was deepening that kiss, slowly. He puts his fingers through this older male's hair, affectionately and gently. 

Ozzie hummed softly and blushed again. He felt flustered as well, yet happy. He also wondered if that younger guy could hear his heartbeat or not, considering how loud it seemed to be in his ears. He loves RJ holding him, during their kissing. 

Eventually, after that, they both pull apart from it. They're breathing in a silent way. 

RJ smiled again, for a bit now. 

Ozzie smiles warmly, still keeping his blush. 

They stayed there. Both guys feel that warmth, also taking in each other's scents, loving it. There was a truly nice silence between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
